Where's my soul?
by SecretWriter8910
Summary: Sophia and Sam are back from hell, while Sam goes off and begins hunting again, Sophia just does what she want's, and with them both without souls, bad things are bound to happen. When Castiel and Dean finally find them, how can they stop them from doing what's wrong, and can they get them their souls back? This is the follow up to Lucifer's wife, Castiel's Love, :) Xx
1. Make me want it

**Hey, this is the follow up to ****Lucifer's Wife, Castiel's Love****, I really hope you enjoyed my last story and thank you for the reviews for it. All your questions will be answered in this one, and I will try and make it longer than the last story. Reviews always welcomed, thank you for reading :) Xx **

She lined up her next shot and smiled deviously at the man she suckered into playing pool with her. She took her shot and sent the final ball flying into the pocket, with a smirk she stood to her full height and put her hand on her cocked hip. She eyed him and winked,

"I believe someone owes me some money," She drawled while holding out her hand, the man she was playing with growled and roughly shoved it into her hand. She didn't care, she had, had worse before. As she was counting it out she moved up to the bar and put five dollars onto the surface, before signalling the bar keeper, "Cider." She barked out, when he brought it she nodded and began drinking again. After her third bottle she got bored and turned round to see a man in the corner with a woman all over him, but staring directly at her, she eyed him before nodding her head, and spinning on her chair till he moved up to her. When he did she smelt sulphur and looked him up and down,

"What's a pretty girl like you doing on her own?" he questioned while running his fingers up her arm, she put on a sultry smile and stood up before placing both her hands on his chest,

"Not associating with demons." She snarled into his ear before kicking him in the chest and sending him into the pool table. Some girls screamed and some men began to chant 'fight' she rolled her eyes at them and pulled her dagger out, officially silencing their chanting. The demon saw the dagger and grabbed a girl near him, he smiled at Sophia and ran his finger down the young girls jaw,

"Ah, ah not so fast…you wouldn't want her to get hurt would you?" he asked, Sophia looked up and down the girl critically before shrugging, much to the demons surprise,

"I've just came back from hell…I really couldn't give a rat's ass." She stated before pulling out her gun and firing it, the bullet went through the girls stomach who slumped to the floor, leaving the demon very venerable. Sophia moved forward while the demon tried to land a punch, she dodged it and came up with the dagger, before burying it in his ribs. When she was done she shoved the demon to the floor, and went to the bar, she downed the rest of her drink, whilst being watched by a terrified bartender.

"She…she never did anything to you." The bartender squeaked out, she ignored him however and left. When she was in the car park she stopped and began checking her phone, no one had text, or rang her, why would they, they believed she was in hell? Sophia shook her head and walked towards her car. She stopped when she saw a tall man leaning on it with his hands in his coat pocket. It was too dark to see his face so she gripped her handgun,

"Who are you?" she asked while wearily stepping forward, the man chuckled and moved into the light causing her to smile widely at him,

"I thought you would remember me Sophia James…we did spend a lot of time together after all." Sam murmured while stopping in front of her, he gave her an appraising look and winked,

"Well Sammy, it's rather hard to forget a face like yours…" she smacked it lightly and moved towards her car door, "now tell me what you want before I just leave," She was about to open her door when Sam slammed it shut. She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, someone's changed. You were all…cute in the cage, did someone piss you off?" she questioned sarcastically, Sam smirked and put his other hand to her right side, effectively trapping her against the car.

"I could say the same about you Soph…shooting an innocent victim…tut, tut." He uttered, Sophia sighed heavily at him while flicking her hair out of her face, she craned her neck to meet his eyes as he was hovering over her,

"She got in the way." She simply stated, Sam chuckled and nodded,

"I saw…but that's not why I'm here, Crowley wants me to do something for him, and I want your help." He uttered out, Sophia shook her head and snorted,

"Crowley can kiss my ass, I don't care if he dragged it out of hell…I'm still not doing what he wants." She growled, Sam puffed up his cheeks and huffed,

"Well how about…" he stared back at her and smiled while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and then running his fingertips down her jaw, "You do it for me, you know…because of all that _personal _time we spent together." Sophia smirked and chuckled darkly,

"Oh…well when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" she drawled out, Sam cocked an eyebrow as if in agreement and moved forwards to press their lips together. Only to have Sophia put her hand up in the middle of them, "I'm still a married woman Sammy, well only until I tell my ex that his symbol is no longer on me…thanks to a certain someone ripping it off my skin." She stepped forward and brushed her nose against his cheek, causing him to shiver as a groan came out,

"I only did that because Lucifer wanted me to…and is this you way at revenge?" he asked while she got in her car, she smiled up at him and winked,

"No, I just want you to make me want it…then you'll get your prize," she turned her car on before leaning out of the window again, "Meet me at the motel down the road, you can make me want it tonight." She uttered before pulling away. Sam chuckled darkly before getting into his own car,

"Dean can wait." He mumbled to himself before following Sophia's car. When she pulled up she walked into a rundown hotel, well aware of the six foot four man following her in. As she reached reception Sam's long legs had caught her up, and he was walking right next to her. The woman behind the desk looked up at her first then stared at Sam with obvious attraction,

"Can we have a room please…any will do." Sophia uttered, Sam leaned against the counter so she could see his face and smiled at her cockily, she raised an eyebrow while paying the woman. When she paid she put her money back into her handbag and walked down the dingy corridor with the room keys in hand. As she was about to open the room Sam grabbed her hand and spun her around, pinning her wrist above her. Sophia felt her heart speed up in panic, and excitement as she stared at Sam,

"Am I making you want it?" he growled out, Sophia snickered and shook her head,

"Why, did it bother you in hell that I didn't?" she questioned back, Sam glared at her and shook his head,

"You're a cold bitch." He whispered out while moving in, Sophia chuckled and tried to jolt her arms out of his grip, only for them to tighten,

"And you're not…come on Sammy, you know as well as I we came back wrong, it's just I don't try to hide it…why do you?" she queried while cocking her head to the side, Sam looked behind her shoulder at the door and shrugged,

"It's more beneficial…If people think I'm a heartless bastard they're less inclined to help me out." He answered her truthfully, Sophia pursed her lips and nodded,

"Fair enough…now will you let go of my arms so I can open the door," She began wiggling suggestively against him and Sam shuddered. He nodded and let her go so she could open the door, as she opened it Sam pushed her in and slammed the door behind them before picking her up and pinning her against the wall. He pressed his lips to hers, and she hissed in pain but returned it just as hard, "Eager aren't we Sammy." She mumbled while he broke away for a second, Sam smile darkly before biting the curve of her neck hard,

"And you're not? It seems someone is just as eager." He uttered back while throwing her onto the bed, Sophia pulled her top off and shrugged as he began getting undressed,

"The guys I have been with recently have been a bit…scared of how…feisty I am." She muttered, Sam laughed at that as he crawled on top of her with a predatory gleam in his eyes,

"Well then, I can safely say, I won't be scared of how feisty you are." He stated before kissed her hard again.


	2. Thanks for the money

**Hey I hope you like this chapter :) I'm aware I have made a lot of changes to the original series, but just roll with it. Reviews on improvement are always welcomed Xx **

When Sam had left to get into the shower, Sophia jumped up immediately, she slipped on her jeans and top, leaving her bra and pants on the floor. She searched his pockets and found his wallet, she quickly tucked it away before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen,

_Thanks for the ride lover boy, sorry to just take off, but I really don't give a crap about Crowely. _

_P.S thanks for the money, and the quick lay, it got rid of a lot of tension._

She quickly laid the note on the bed and grabbed her bra before putting it next to it. She smiled to herself and hurriedly left the room, she ran down the stairs and to the car, once she was in it she speeded down the highway. After about an hour she began to get extremely bored, she patted her hands on the steering wheel while humming 'Rolling Deep' by Adele, a British singer. She saw a diner and thought about pulling in, but realised she wasn't hungry, thinking about it, she was never really hungry since she got back from hell, or tired. She mused on it for a second before finding she quickly lost interest, she sighed heavily to herself as she entered Dallas City. She slowed down and parked outside a gentleman's club, it was starting to get dark so she thought to herself why not. As she entered she received some funny looks, she ignored them however and moved up to the bar. The woman behind it was wearing a push up bar and shorts and Sophia eyed her curiously,

"Can you get me glass of vodka and coke?" the girl nodded and handed her the drink, Sophia nodded her thanks and turned to watch a girl that had just got up on stage, she began dancing for the men, while Sophia eyed the money they slipped into her skimpy pants. She raised an intrigued eyebrow and turned to the woman behind the counter, "How much does this job pay?" she asked, the girl looked up and smirked,

"A lot if your popular…for example the girls that clearly hate themselves get hardly anything, while I get a lot." She informed Sophia, Sophia smiled at her brightly,

"So I take it you like what you're doing?" she queried, the woman paused for a moment before shrugging,

"I don't really have a feeling on it, I'm a great dancer…so I get to show off my skill, and I get paid shit loads doing it." She uttered out while drying a glass, Sophia sipped her drink and looked back over to the dancer who was finishing off,

"You don't have an accent…you're not from Texas are you…uh…name?" she questioned, the girl looked up from under her brown hair and shook her head,

"I'm from California…and my name is Laura, yours?" Sophia gave her a half sided smile before looking down at her drink,

"Ruby." She smirked as she recalled the demon Sam slept with, 'oh how this would piss him off…I wonder how Sammy is doing?' she thought to herself,

"Hey…do you wanna, I don't know, try out, ask for a job?" Laura asked, there seemed something like curiosity mixed with hope in her eyes, and Sophia looked around. While on leads she had been in a number of strip clubs, and she could tell by looking at this one, that is was quite run down. She shrugged to herself, it seemed more relaxing than hunting, and the money was certainly more. Sophia made up her mind and nodded,

"Why not…sure show me the boss." She mumbled while downing the rest of her vodka and coke, it was more vodka so her head went dizzy before she shook it off and followed Laura.

…..

As Sam stepped out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist, he walked up to the mirror and wiped the steam off it. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed deep scratch marks at the tops of his shoulders, and turned round to see them go all the way down his back. He scoffed in disbelief and touched one, he then touched the bit mark on his neck and smirked,

"You really did a number on my back Soph!" he called out while grabbing the shaver on the side, he couldn't see any shaving foam so just used the soap. As he began shaving he frowned when Sophia still didn't answer, "Hey Soph?" he called out again, still no answer. He huffed and patted his face dry before exiting the bathroom, the first thing he saw was the note on the bed next to her bra. He chucked the bra to the floor and picked up the note,

_Thanks for the ride lover boy, sorry to just take off, but I really don't give a crap about Crowely. _

_P.S thanks for the money, and the quick lay, it got rid of a lot of tension._

Sam scrunched the paper up and growled before throwing it to the side, he rubbed his face exasperatedly and turned round to grab his trousers, to see a form standing near the door. He jumped and eyed Crowley with a weary gaze,

"Hiya Sammy…how've ya been?" he drawled out while eyeing the scattered clothing on the floor, "Well, I see…" he mumbled while his face washed over with amusement, but quickly it turned serious as he stepped over Sophia's pants, "Have you found Sophia yet?" he questioned Sam gritted his teeth together and shook his head,

"I did, but she left…she says she doesn't give a rat's ass about what you want." Sam informed him while pulling his boxers on from underneath his towel, Crowley's face twisted in annoyance and he shook his head,

"Where did you last see her?" he asked, Sam raised an eyebrow at him and nodded towards the bra on the floor. Crowley snickered and shook his head, "Oh dear…Castiel is not going to be pleased with you, I would imagine if he knew he would kill you." Crowley mumbled out with humour in his voice, Sam glared at him and shrugged as he tugged on his trousers,

"I haven't seen Castiel in about a year…and neither has Sophia, and we only found out he was a live from you…" Sam muttered while shrugging into his button up top, "I'll go get her and bring her back if you want-"

"No she will just run away again, I want you to go and find Dean…and" Crowley put his hand behind his back, a few seconds later Sam heard a baby screaming and Crowley brought a baby in a car seat out from behind him "I need you to look after this for a while." Crowley put the car seat on the floor and Sam shook his head while raising his hands,

"Whoa, No ah, who's is that?" he asked while pointing at the crying baby, Crowley smiled and began walking towards the door,

"That is Sophia's little baby…Castiel did me a favour, so I did him one by taking his baby back from dear old Lucifer." Crowley informed him just before disappearing. Sam's eyes darted back to the baby and he gingerly walked over to it,

"Hey…" he muttered, the baby looked up at him with dark blue eyes for a moment, before it began screaming again, "Please shut up." Sam groaned out while picking up the car seat and walking out of his room, as he walked past the receptionist she eyed the baby with surprise but made no comment. Sam ignored her however and made his way to his car, when he was there he opened the front seat and placed the baby seat in it. He closed the door with a heavy sigh and searched his coat pocket for his phone, when he found it he noticed that his wallet wasn't there. He glared at the baby as if it was Sophia and shook his head before calling Dean,

"_Hello." _Dean mumbled, Sam walked round to get into the drivers seat of the car before replying,

"Hey Dean, it's Sam." He stated, the baby in the car began wailing again and Sam groaned,

"_S-Sam, what are you…how are you back from hell? And is that a baby?_" Dean questioned with clear surprise in his voice, Sam just huffed,

"Yeah it's Sophia's…look I need to meet up with you." He uttered out while turning his car on, Dean sighed heavily in exasperation down the phone,

"_Fine, where?"_ he asked, Sam told him and a few hours later he was waiting on the side of an empty highway with a screaming baby in the car. Dean pulled up a few minutes later with a frown on his face, "Where is it?" he asked while walking up to Sam. Sam just nodded his head to the car behind him and Dean look in through the window "Ah crap man, what the hell is going on?" he snapped. Sam turned to him

"Crowley brought me and Sophia back from hell, and because Cas did something for him…he also brought this one back." He informed Dean, who stopped in his tracks,

"Does Cas know about his kid being here?" he queried, Sam answered him with a simple shrug, Dean groaned and leaned against the car "Have you seen Sophia?" he asked again, Sam glared at the ground in front of them and nodded,

"Yeah, she bailed…ran off, says she doesn't care about what Crowley wants us to do." He stated with obvious distaste in his voice. Dean raised his eyebrows in shock and shook his head,

"That doesn't sound like Sophia-"

"That's not the Sophia we knew Dean…she's changed, different, I don't like it." Sam snapped, the baby began wailing again and Sam grimaced in annoyance,

"What does Crowley want you to do anyway?" Dean questioned with a look of intrigue on his face, the baby began wining again so dean groaned and opened the car door before patting the kids stomach. It began whimpering instead and looked at Dean with its dark blue eyes. Dean smiled at the baby and chuckled "you can't deny this is Cas's kid, I mean look at it…what is it anyway a he or a she?" he questioned, Sam just shrugged again and Dean frowned at him.

"Crowley wants me to find the first of ever creature." Sam mumbled while Dean moved out of the car and shut the door,

"What, like dear, or rabbits…because I gotta tell you Sam, I think the first of them are dead." Dean murmured, Sam snorted and shook his head,

"No Dean, more like the first vampires, and werewolves." he stated, they fell silent for a while before Dean breathed in deeply,

"Fine, do you know where to start?" he asked, Sam nodded as he got in his car again, as Dean began walking off his brows knitted together,

"Hey aren't you going to take the kid!" he yelled to Dean's retreated from, Dean turned round when he reached his car and snorted,

"Hell no!" he called back.


	3. Drugs and demons

**I hope you are liking this Fanfiction so far. Thank you for the reviews and they are always welcomed. Please enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading :) Xx **

Sophia was sat in the dressing room idly tracing a torture scar she received from Lucifer. When he got bored of her healing over and over, he let all her angel blood drain out, all of which Castiel had given her. When that happened he and Michael resurrected her as human, and began torturing her again, she thought to herself that she should be sad, or terrified at least by her ordeal, but she just didn't, care. She turned to the mirror which was lit up by the flickering lights above it and gazed at her reflection. Since she got out of hell over a year ago, she had changed, she had her hair dyed an almost white blonde with darker blonde highlights, and trimmed slightly. Her face was thinner from either the excess amount of working out she did, or age, and her body was leaner.

"Hey Ruby…you're going to go on one of the smaller stages while the main dancer does her thing, you okay with that?" Mark, her new boss she supposed asked her. He seemed like a slim ball to her, but as long as she got her cash she didn't care what he did, as long as it didn't affect her. She nodded and stood up,

"Sure boss, where's the clothes I'm going to be wearing?" she queried while eyeing the skimpy outfits on the rail, Mark flicked through them before finally humming and chucking one to her. Sophia could have laughed at the one he chose, but instead a smirk formed on her lips,

"You're going to be the angel tonight…tomorrow you're going to be one of those Satan chick's." he informed her. Sophia ignored him as he left her to get changed and began to get dressed into her angel lingerie costume. She did chuckle in amusement when it was on, the boy shorts she was wearing were lacy white, matching the bra which pushed her breast's up ridiculously. On her legs were white stockings held up to the boy shorts with suspenders. 'I wonder why I never did this for Cas?' she thought to herself as she admired her reflection, being a hunter had sculpted her body perfectly, the only downside was the scars. She grabbed some powder and quickly covered them before slipping on the humorous fluffy angel wings. Sophia pulled the hair bobble out of her blonde hair allowing it to tumble around her shoulders, before turning and leaving. She came across Laura who eyed her and smacked her lips together,

"Dam Ruby…it looks like you're ready, which is good because you're about to go up." She exclaimed, Sophia just nodded to her and waited for the other girl to walk through the curtain, when she did Sophia stepped onto the stage. The room was crowded, but then again the place wasn't very big, the light's that hit her made her vision hazy, but she could still smell alcohol and smoke. The person over the microphone announced her as 'Ruby the naughty angel' and she did break a smile at that before copying the other girls and spinning round the pole. After about three minutes she was done, she waved goodbye to the men in the crowd and walked off stage. As she entered the dressing room Mark was there smiling,

"You did excellent Ruby, and you say you haven't done this before?" he praised, Sophia just raised an eyebrow at him and nodded,

"If you've got the stamina then it's pretty simple." She uttered while pulling off her angel wings. Mark nodded and smiled brightly at her while running his hand over his bald head,

"Yes I guess, anyway if you come to me tonight I'll hand you your earnings…it's going to be a pleasure having you around ruby." He gave her a leer which Sophia responded to with a glare, he snorted and exited the changing room. As Sophia turned back to the mirror she jumped when she saw Crowley in it,

"How did you find me?" she snarled while turning round to face him, Crowley's eyes travelled up her form before he snickered,

"Well, I just followed my contacts…turns out you have been dancing for a few demons tonight, they say your very talented." He murmured, Sophia shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Good for them…now get the chase what do you want?" she snapped again, Crowley glared at her but complied,

"I want you to go and find Dean and Sam, then I want you to help them find the firsts." He stated in a factual manner. Sophia looked at him through narrowed eyes before scoffing,

"They can do it themselves, I got bored of that life…it never brought me anything good." She said with an edge to her voice. Crowley mumbled something back in agreement before sighing heavily,

"If you don't come with me, then I will have to get them to come to you." He muttered. Sophia glared at him and moved forward till they were face to face,

"Don't you dare." She spat, Crowley smirked at her and cocked his head,

"Oh I do, you see now your nothing but a human now, no powers in you…I can sense it. SO you either come with me, or don't…either way you will help me." He uttered while taking a step back from her, Sophia followed his every move through narrowed eyes and shook her head,

"You can tell them where I am, that doesn't mean they can get me to help them." She growled out before turning to the mirror and wiping her makeup off. Crowley cocked his head as a slimy smile went over his lips,

"No, but maybe your child will get you to help." He whispered. Sophia stopped for a moment and stared at him in the mirror, she shook her head and glared,

"Lucifer ripped out my child, it's not alive." She informed him,

"That's what you think, but Lucifer kept it alive…he didn't kill it, I believe he was going to use it, but I might have cocked up his plans by stealing the baby and giving it to Sam." Crowley pursed his lips as Sophia looked up at him,

"So they do have my baby?" she asked, Crowley nodded with a cocky smirk still plastered on his face. Sophia thought about it for a while, when Lucifer and Michael removed her baby, she wanted nothing more than to die. Now however she didn't feel anything apart from possible interest, she furrowed her brows in confusion before shaking her head, "It's okay, Sam and Dean can have it." She mumbled while wiping her makeup off. Crowley's face washed over in shock as he looked at her with wide eyes,

"This is your child-"

"Yes it's my child, but I don't care…leave it, kill it, do whatever you want, just leave me alone." She snapped at him. Crowley looked at her for a moment before blinking in shock, he closed his eyes and tried to search for something, and when he didn't find it his eyes widened again,

"Oh crap." He whispered, that wasn't what he wanted for her, its only what he wanted for Sam. Sam still wanted to hunt without is soul, Crowley knew that, but he didn't know what Sophia would do, so tried to keep her soul with her, obviously he had failed.

When he disappeared Sophia began getting dressed into the clothes she arrived in, she put on her skinny jeans and pulled on her bra let. Before finally pulling on her leather coat, when she was walking out Laura grabbed her hand,

"Hey, I heard Mark wanted you to come to his office tonight for your earnings…mind if I come with." She mumbled in a sheepish manner, Sophia found that odd but didn't dwell on it, just nodded and carried on walking. When they arrived at his office she knocked once before he answered, when he saw Laura he frowned,

"I was expecting you Ruby, but not you Laura…to what do I owe you the pleasure." He drawled out while glaring at Laura. She seemed to shrink away from his gaze and stepped behind Sophia,

"R-Ruby wanted to know where your office was." She stuttered with a shaky voice. Mark turned to Sophia with a suspicious look,

"You already knew where it was, you were interviewed in here." He muttered, Sophia looked over her shoulder to the obviously terrified Laura and shrugged,

"Got brain damage when I was little…forget a lot," She stated with a quirk of her lips, Mark shook his head in annoyance before walking back into his office and grabbing an envelope, he passed it to Sophia, "Bye Mark see you tomorrow." She drawled out before turning and walking off. Laura followed quickly in her tracks and kept quiet most of the way till Sophia reached her car.

"Um…do you want to go out and get drinks?" she asked while trying to keep up a tough façade. Sophia turned to her and glared,

"Look _Laura _I'm not dumb, take your demon ass out of my sight before I cut it up." Sophia snarled, Laura cocked her head and sighed heavily while her eyes turned black,

"Couldn't hide it from you could I Sophia James?" she mumbled with a smirk on her lips, "I was just wondering what you were doing dancing…what happened to hanging around with the Winchesters?" she queried again. Sophia glared heatedly at her and shrugged,

"Guess I didn't care for hunting after going to hell…kinda takes all the fun out of killing demons when their prince begins torturing you for not being a good little wife." She snarled out sarcastically, Laura just looked at her nails before biting her lip,

"Well, I've been a little bored around here recently…and was wondering if you would like to, oh I don't know, raise a little hell, no pun intended." A small dark smile stretched across Laura's face, while Sophia shook her head,

"Sorry…I may have changed, but I still don't play with demons." She declared through gritted teeth, Laura shook her head while Sophia got into her car,

"You know…I'm not your average Demon." She stated, Sophia looked up at her and shrugged,

"Good for you." She drawled out with a bored tone, Laura glared at her and shook her head,

"I'm Lust…one of the seven deadly sins." She snapped, that made Sophia pause as she turned to give her a sceptical look,

"I heard about you from the boys…they told me they dealt with you." Sophia mumbled, Laura, or Lust rather shook her head,

"Oh no…they exorcized me and sent me to hell sure, but they didn't kill me, and when they let Lucifer out…I managed to, hitch a ride shall we say." She uttered,

"So you broke out of hell," Sophia simplified, Lust glared at her bluntness and gave her a short nod, "Alright fine, but I still don't care…and I still don't associate with demons." She snapped before beginning to drive away.

"I can get you more money…I can make you have feelings again!" she called out, Sophia stopped and reversed to stare up at Lust,

"How could you make me have feelings again?" She muttered curiously, Lust smiled down at her proudly and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Well humans they use substances recreationally for fun. I've noticed that when they do it activates some sort of switch in their brain which makes them experience emotions…I could help you get some." She stated, Sophia cracked her a small smile and sighed,

"It would be kinda fun to feel something again." she mumbled, thoughtfully, she jumped in surprise when Lust appeared in the car next to her,

"Yes, and imagine how fun it will be to take some with me." She whispered seductively, Sophia rolled her eyes and pushed the demon back into her seat,

"Don't try all the sultry crap on me, It won't work." She snapped, Lust rolled her eyes and sighed while Sophia began driving,

"I'm aware, you heartless bitch."

After about half an hours driving Lust told Sophia to pull over outside an abandoned looking house. The windows were either smashed or boarded up, with the door hanging off its hinges. Sophia snorted a laugh and gave Lust an annoyed look,

"You really think I'm going in there with you?" She asked incredulously, Lust groaned in exasperation before stepping out of the car,

"Fine wait here…I'll go get the stuff." She muttered while disappearing into the abandoned house. Sophia waited for about ten minutes till Lust came out looking fairly pleased with herself, when she got in the car she handed Sophia a bag,

"What took you so long?" Sophia snarled while backing out of the driveway, Lust just gave her a secretive smile while licking her lips, Sophia stopped the car suddenly so Lust lurched forwards, "Did you kill the dealer?" she snapped, Lust scowled at Sophia and nodded,

"I'm a demon honey, I didn't say I would play nice." She uttered with an icy voice. Sophia shook her head as she slowly pulled her dagger out,

"Neither did I." she simply said while quickly plunging the dagger into Lust's side. She threw her head back as light beamed out of her eyes and mouth before slumping in the chair. Sophia drove further forward before pulling over to the side of the road. She got out and walked round to the passenger's seat, she opened the door and pulled Lust's, or rather the empty vessel onto the ground before entering her car and driving away.

Later she found herself in a shabby motel room pouring salt in front of the door and windows. Once she was done she chucked her hand bag onto the bed the searched through it. A smirk came over her face when she pulled out the bag of white powder; she quickly poured some out onto the table before cocking her head and regarding it. She had never actually done any drugs, so she didn't fully understand what she was dealing with or how to take it. With a shrug of her shoulders she tore a piece of paper off a magazine and rolled it into a tube, in movies she had seen people do this sort of thing, so why wouldn't it work for her. She lined up some powder and put the tube to it before sniffing it up, she pulled away almost straight away at the ticklish feeling that formed in her nose. She wiggled it and shook her head as she put down the tube and sat back,

"Well let's see what happens." She said to herself as she closed her eyes and the drugs began to slowly take effect.

**Thanks for reading, Reviews on how I'm doing will be much appreciated :) Xx **


	4. No soul Bullshit!

**Hey I hope your liking it so far, I am updating again today as I have a trip tomorrow with College, and am worried I won't be able to update it. I will still try however :)...enjoy :D Xx **

Castiel waited in the room Sam and Dean were staying at for over an hour when finally he saw their car pull up. He stood by the window and stared at the door till they entered and jumped finding him there, immediately he began to sense something foreign, and he frowned at Sam.

"You have no soul," he stated stoically "that is not good." He uttered again, Sam glared at Castiel before moving forwards and showing Dean. Castiel was mildly surprised to see him holding a child, but his time with the brothers had taught him to always expect the unexpected. Castiel cocked his head at it while Dean looked to the child then to Castiel with wide eyes,

"Uh Hi Cas…long time no see I guess." He mumbled awkwardly, he gently laid the child down in the car seat Sam dumped in the corner before turning to Castiel,

"I have been busy…there is a civil war going on in heaven," He announced while staring at the child with scrutiny "Why do you have a child?" he finally asked, the baby was staring at him with bright blue eyes as small ringlet blonde curls covered it's head,

"Uh he…is actually yours Cas…" Dean murmured again while scratching his jaw in an uncomfortable manner. Castiel's eyes met Dean's and he shook his head,

"I understand you jokes Dean, but that one was not funny." He snapped while his heart dropped into his stomach at the mention of his and Sophia's child. Dean shifted and was about to answer again when Sam spoke up,

"Crowley brought it back from Lucifer's cage, said It was a thank you for you doing him a favour." He informed Castiel. Castiel's mind went blank momentarily at the thought and he stared back at the child,

"But what of Sophia…I haven't been able to get her back yet where is she?" he asked hurriedly while gingerly taking a step towards the little boy.

"Sam says she took off." Dean breathed out. Castiel crouched down in front of the child not really knowing what to do, he stroked his head briefly before standing up. The sudden urge of emotions becoming overwhelming as he looked at his child, and the thought of Sophia being back,

"Why would she do that?" he questioned while turning back to Sam. Sam just shrugged causing Castile to glare at his casualness.

"Because she no longer has a soul either." A voice drawled out behind him. Castiel spun round and cocked his head at Crowley,

"What do you mean, no longer has a soul?" he growled out, Crowley just huffed and began to pour himself a drink from the liqueur he made appear in the room,

"I pulled her, Sam, and your brat out from the cage…I didn't want Sam to have a soul as it made him more efficient at hunting for me-"

"You son of a bitch-" Dean began but Castiel held up his hand to silence him,

"Not now Dean." He snapped, Dean reluctantly stood back as Crowley began again,

"Sophia however was a meant to have one, I thought I successfully stole both from Lucifer…but clearly I made a mistake." He admitted with a shrug, Castiel appeared in front of Crowley and grabbed him by the collar before slamming him to the wall,

"A mistake…you realise what Lucifer and Michael will be doing to her soul?" he snarled out, Crowley had the decency to look at least slightly intimidated as Castiel tightened his hold on the demons suit,

"Yes I realise, and like I said I intended to get both…but apparently I misjudged my own power." He growled out, Castiel glared at him in disgust for a moment longer before shoving him against the wall and running his fingers worriedly through his hair. His Sophia was out there somewhere, while her soul was in the cage with Lucifer and Michael, he growled out incoherently before grabbing a chair and throwing it against the furthest wall. Dean was shocked by Castiel's actions, but yet again he had never expected Castiel to fall in love, he quickly held up his hands to calm Castiel,

"Whoa! Whoa! Dude calm down, what is happening to Sophia and Sam's souls?" he asked with concern evident in his voice and his features. Castiel frowned and clenched and unclenched his fists,

"Lucifer and Michael are torturing them, flaying them, doing the worst things possible." He snarled out while looking pointedly at Crowley who had straightened himself out. Dean's brows knitted together and he shook his head,

"Is there no way we can get them back, I mean Crowley got Sam, Sophia…and the kid out." He uttered with hope in his eyes. Castiel sighed heavily as silence enveloped them, he didn't want to say the words and luckily for him Crowley did,

"If we return their souls, there is a high chance that they are so badly damaged…Sam and Sophia may not even survive if they get them back," He simply stated, Castiel sent him a deadly glare and Crowley held up his hands "hey it's not me you should be mad at…it's him." he pointed at Sam and Castiel and Dean's eyes snapped to him with confusion. Sam tensed his jaw as he met Castiel gaze and he quickly sent a hateful look to Crowley,

"Why? What did you do?" Castiel queried with a dangerously low tone. Sam breathed in deeply before expelling it with a huff of air,

"I didn't DO anything…she was willing." He uttered out, Castiel didn't understand for a while till Dean groaned in disgust and shook his head,

"Oh for God sake…I am really getting tired of this no soul bullshit." He snarled while throwing his hands into his hair. Castiel finally caught on and he felt anger boil in his stomach, he appeared in front of Sam a second later and threw him into the wall,

"Touch her again and I will kill you. Understand?" He growled out. The more reasonable side of him berated himself for acting as he did, but the other side, the one who loved Sophia and was deeply angered by this, felt like Sam used her in her current state. Sam staggered up to stand and nodded,

"Crystal." He croaked out while trying to get air back into his lungs. Castiel glared heatedly at him a moment longer before turning back to Crowley,

"Do you know where I can find her?" he asked roughly, Crowley smiled knowingly and nodded,

"I do actually…but I don't think you will like what you fin-"

"I do not care, tell me where she is now Crowley!" Castiel shouted with anger radiating off him. The baby in the corner began to wail and Castiel felt guilty for it,

"She's in Dallas City in Texas, at the Gentleman's club last time I saw her." He informed them. Castiel frowned at that and shook his head in confusion, when he was tapped on the shoulder he turned to see Dean holding the boy.

"I think it's time you hold this." He mumbled while passing Castiel the baby. Castiel stood there in shock for a while just staring at it, and the boy stared back. It had his, or rather his vessel dark blue eyes, but Sophia's blonde hair, a small smile graced his lips as he cradled it like he'd seen human women do before. It seemed to stop it's crying and Castiel felt an odd feeling bloom in his chest at the sight of, HIS child in HIS arms, he shook it away while running his index finger down the side of the boy's face,

"Has the daddy thought of a name?" Crowley questioned sarcastically. Castiel sent him a glare before turning back to the baby,

"Sophia should name him…she gave birth to him." He stated in a mater-of-fact way. Crowley and Sam snorted at the same time and Castiel looked up at them,

"Actually Castiel…Lucifer pulled it out of her, there was no birthing involved." Crowley murmured. Castiel tensed and closed his eyes to rid himself of the image that sprung to mind,

"Cas…if you do name him don't, name him something extremely religious." Dean advised, Castiel cast him a weary glace before looking back at his son. He sighed heavily before thinking, then the name came to him,

"Simon." He simply stated with a small smile on the corners of his lips,

"Why Simon?" Crowley asked with obvious distaste for the name. Castiel glared back up at him again before turning his attention back on Simon,

"That was Sophia's brother's name." he informed him before tucking Simon's shirt down slightly,

"Hold on…Sophia didn't have a brothers only sisters." Dean mumbled thoughtfully, Castiel gave him a sad look and Dean caught on right away, he nodded in understanding before stepping back in silence.

"I will meet you two in Dallas city." Castiel quickly stated while passing Dean, Simon. Dean was about to protest when Castiel disappeared. He turned to look at Crowley only to find him gone to, with a groan Dean looked down at Simon who was staring up at him expectantly,

"I can't believe I am stuck with you and the tin man over there." He muttered while walking over to his bag, once he opened it he quickly looked around for something to give Simon. He found his old broken phone and shrugged before handing it to him.

"Come on we need to go and find Sophia." Sam stated, Dean stood up and glared at Sam,

"I cannot believe you slept with her…I mean out of all the people, you had to sleep with the one who is married to our friend, our ANGEL friend…your fricken lucky he didn't fry your ass." Dean growled out with raised eyebrows. Sam actually chuckled and shook his head,

"Give me a break, it's not like I was taking advantage of her, she wanted it Dean." Sam stated with a roll of his eyes. Dean just shook his head and placed Simon into his car seat,

"Yeah whatever, just don't do it again." He ordered,

"I won't do it again if she doesn't ask for it." Sam replied, Dean swirled round to face his brother and cocked his head,

"Dude just back the hell of Sophia…just don't go there, okay?" he snarled, Sam eyed Dean for a moment before reluctant nodding. "Good, now head to the shop and get some baby crap for Simon, like I don't know, milk, we're not leaving till we have everything we need for junior," He nodded his head at Simon as Sam grabbed the car keys and left the room. Dean sighed heavily when he left and fell onto the bed with his head in his hands, he looked up when Simon mumbled incoherently, "Yeah, yeah I hear ya." He simply replied back before switching the TV on.

….

Castiel frowned as he appeared outside the strip club Sophia had apparently been at. It was one in the morning so it was rather active as Castiel entered, he noticed that no one paid him any attention and that all the customers focus was on the dancing women. Castiel found that intriguing for a moment before searching the room, it was heavy with smoke and the dingy smell of sweat and alcohol, and Castiel found he didn't like it very much. He didn't know where to start so did what Sam and Dean normally do on a lead, start at the bar. As he approached it a woman wearing lots of makeup and hardly any clothing smiled up at him seductively,

"Well hello handsome, is there anything I can get ya'll?" she queried while eyeing his clothing with a bemused smile, Castiel leaned forwards and nodded,

"Yes, I was wondering if you have seen my friend Sophia?" he queried, the woman shook her head while pouring another costumer a drink,

"Nope, can't say I've heard that name recently…why she your Mrs?" she joked while sending him a wink, Castiel failed to see the humour in it and he tilted his head,

"Yes she is." He rasped out in a factual way, the woman stopped what she was doing with a stunned expression before sending him a small smile,

"Well isn't she lucky, tell me what she looks like and maybe I can help you." She uttered out while asking another girl to take her shift.

"She has Sandy blonde hair that goes to the middle of her back, she is white British, and is only one point seventy two metres tall…her eyes are also green, and she may have many scars." He listed while giving her serious expression. The woman just blinked at him for a moment before leaning in,

"Are you like a cop or somethin', because that is seriously detailed?" she whispered with interest in her voice, Castiel shook his head at her as she pulled away,

"No, I just wish to find my wife." He uttered out, the woman eyed him suspiciously for a moment before nodding,

"Well, for a matter of fact…I believe I know the girl you're looking for, though her name isn't Sophia, it's ruby, and her hair isn't a sandy blonde." She informed him while leaning back onto the bar counter, Castiel's heart thumped with hope and he stood up from the stool he was sitting on.

"Do you know where I could find her?" he questioned, the woman sighed and stretched before walking round from behind the bar in her ridiculously high heels,

"Nope, but Mark will know…he's in his office, follow me," she ordered with a wave of her hand, she led him to a door and opened it, which in turn opened up into a hallway, "Just go all the way down, and knock on the end door…he should be in there." She informed him, Castiel thanked her before quickly walking down the corridor. When he found the door he knocked, and about two seconds later a rather roundish bald man answered. He eyed Castiel before meeting his gaze,

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly, Castiel thought for a moment on how to respond. Once he told a waitress he was 'an angel of the lord' and that didn't go down well with Dean and Sam, so instead he answered honestly in a different way,

"I am Sophia's husband, though she is going under the alias of Ruby." He rasped out formally, Mark's eyes widened and he smirked,

"Take it you didn't know your Mrs was a dancer huh?" he asked while letting Castiel in, Castiel's brows were drawn in by confusion as he walked into the centre of the room,

"No I was not aware." He answered truthfully, the original thought that this was Sophia he was starting to doubt. Mark snorted as he sat down in his office chair,

"So what, you want me to tell you where she is so you can beat her or somein...?" he queried while sorting out his papers. Castiel was taken aback a moment before shaking his head, "No, you don't have to lie to me, I've had men come in before with this type of problem. I usually can help them but I don't have your Mrs number, claimed she didn't have one." He mumbled out, Castiel glared at the man and stood,

"Then I shall come back…" he simply stated while walking to the door. When he made it into the car park he frowned and looked around for a moment, he spotted a curb and stood there, waiting for Sophia, or Sam and Dean to reach him.

**Reviews on how I am doing will be very much appreciated, :) and I hoped you liked it. As I said before I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow as I am on a trip almost all day, but I will try still :) Xx **


	5. I Love Rock 'N' Roll

**YAY! I managed to download another chapter today, I really hope your liking it and reviews are always welcomed :D Xx **

Sophia woke up to a banging headache, she looked around to notice she was lying on the dirty wooden floor. She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach while reaching for the bed covers, as she gipped them she pulled them to stand up and the room she was in began to swirl. Her stomach lurched and she quickly stumbled into the motel bathroom before throwing up, when she was done she left the room and opened the stiff window to get rid of the smell of vomit. She looked down at her watch and squinted to see what the time was properly, it read two in the afternoon and she huffed. She heard a banging sound on her door and glared at the door before walking over and opening it, a staff member was standing there looking extremely disgruntled,

"What?" Sophia drawled out while rubbing her temples slowly, the maid eyed her then looked into the room and her eyes widened. Sophia eyed her through squinted eyes and turned to see the pile of coke, or whatever the powder was on the table,

"Is that what I think it is?" the maid snarled, Sophia turned back to her and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger, trying to rid herself of her horrible headache,

"No…it's uh, flour…I was going to bake a cake for my niece." She mumbled, the maid glared at her and raised a sceptical eyebrow,

"How, you don't have a kitchen in there." She snapped, Sophia turned around and shrugged,

"I would have found a way, I'm good like that always thinking on my feet…now what do you want?" Sophia asked while leaning heavily on the door for support, the maid didn't seem pleased with the answer she got but shrugged,

"You were a meant to leave a twelve, but you're still here so I was sent for money." She held out her hand and Sophia eyed it for a moment before closing the door on her face. The woman began to use her spare keys to open the door, so Sophia grabbed a chair and propped it against the handle. She began to gather her stuff together and was just about to leave when she spotted the pile of powder. She grabbed the plastic bag it came in and swept it in before licking the remaining powder off her hand. She looked out of her opened window and judged how far a jump it was, she shrugged and stepped out of the window before dangling onto the window ledge and letting go. She landed with a thud on her back as she hissed in pain before stumbling up, Sophia heard shouting and turned to see the same maid at her door with some security men. She quickly staggered to her car before unlocking it and practically falling in, she turned on her car and began speeding away when one of the security men stood in front of the exit with a confident grin in his face. Sophia just raised her eyebrows up at him and pressed the accelerator; he frowned and seemed torn on what to do, just at the last second he jumped out of the way. Sophia laughed out heartedly before slowing down and rolling down her window and flipping him the middle finger and driving off. She would be hour's early for work so just decided to investigate Dallas city for a little while. She looked around The Cotton Bowl stadium, and saw the Big Tex statue, afterwards she went to the Hall of State. When she was done taking her tour it was almost eleven at night, and it would take about an hour to get to her new work place. Sophia set off and when she arrived she parked in what she assumed was staff parking behind the building. She entered through the back and went into the dressing room, to find Mark there looking extremely angry,

"Your late, you were expected at twelve." He snarled, Sophia just shrugged an began to hurriedly put makeup on,

"Sorry." She simply stated even though she really didn't care, she looked up at the clock and noticed she was indeed thirty minutes late. Mark scowled at her before throwing her the costume she was to wear,

"I don't care, you however are filling in for Laura, she hasn't turned up either…and she was supposed to be on the main stage….you've got twenty minutes, and hurry up we have a lot of people in tonight." He barked before leaving her. Sophia hurriedly brushed her hair so it looked silky smooth and dressed in the devil outfit, it looked fairly similar to the angel one, apart from it was a dark red and lacked the wings. Instead she had to put on horns, which she smirked at, she quickly grabbed the black silk robe that only stopped at the top of her thighs. Mark knocked on the door a minute later and eyed her sceptically,

"Good, now get your ass out there." He snapped again. Sophia stood up and quickly folded the red ribbons attached to her heels up her calves before heading to the door. She stopped as she spotted her hand bag and picked it up before rummaging through and grabbing the bag of powder. She didn't have time to set a row so just grabbed a small pinch and held it to her nose before breathing in. she wiggled her nose and put away her stash before exiting the dressing room.

….

"See this is why we came inside," Dean quipped while sipping his beer, Castiel cast him a glance from the corner of his eye before looking round the room for an signs of Sophia, "I mean come on those girls sure can dance." He uttered again. Castiel hadn't noticed till now that Sam wasn't with them, and neither was Simon, too busy in his search for Sophia to notice,

"Where's Simon…and Sam?" he called out over the loud music and hooting. Dean met his gaze for a moment before looking back at the dancing women,

"I thought it was best he stay at the hotel with Simon, you know with how you and him aren't getting along lately." He informed him,

"That was a wise decision." Castiel agreed, they fell into a silence as the women on stage finished dancing,

"Oh goody new girls…" Dean murmured with an appreciative look in his eyes. Castiel regarded him in interest before looking around again. The song 'I love Rock 'N' Roll' By Britney spears came on, and Dean spat his drink out. Castiel raised an eyebrow at him and Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while looking back at Castiel with wide eyes, "Did you say Sophia went under the Alias of Ruby?" he asked, Castiel simply nodded while Dean pointed to the stage, "Um…by any chance is she that Ruby." He queried. Castiel followed his gaze and sucked in a deep breath when he spotted her, she came up onto the stage with a huge devious smile on her face and quickly spun around the pole, she dropped and stood back up fluidly while opening her silk robe. Castiel's mouth went dry as she flung it off and let it drop to the floor, she span round again and chuckled while cheers went up. He glared at the other men and went to stand when Dean grabbed his shoulder, "Dude you can't just go up there…just wait." He uttered. Castiel sat down reluctantly and watched as Sophia danced suggestively round the pole in the middle. He quickly began to notice something was off, as her eyes except the white parts looked almost completely black,

"Dean I believe she has taken a recreational substance." He uttered, Dean looked over to him with a frown then back at Sophia who was now lying on the floor taking off her heels slowly. The men hooted again and Sophia grinned deliriously,

"Ah crap…I think your right," he groaned, he stood up and waved his hand for Castiel to follow him. They quickly found a spare door and went through it before eventually finding the curtains behind the stage. Mark and some other women were standing there, and Castiel pushed forwards, he ignored the protests and just peeked through a gap in the curtain. When she was near enough he grabbed her arm and pulled her in, much to the annoyance of the crowd,

"What the hell do you think your-oh hey Cas," She mumbled while swaying slightly, "you're looking mighty fine, as usual." She breathed out. Castiel had to ignore that fact she was practically wearing nothing and just picked her up before throwing her over his shoulder. Mark moved forwards to grab her but Dean held up his hand,

"Don't try it big shot, he is already in a pretty bad mood." He said with an edge to his voice, Sophia looked up at him from Castiel's shoulder and smiled,

"Dean do me a favour and grab my handbag…one of those girls will show you to the dressing-" she was cut off when Castiel went around the corner and disappeared into the parking lot. Castiel abruptly placed her onto the floor and she stumbled before he balanced her.

"Sophia…" he breathed out while stroking her hair, she smiled up at him as he shrugged off his coat and placed it around her shoulders, shielding her body from view. "Why did you not contact me?" he asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice as he brought her into a hug. He tucked her head under his chin and breathed her scent in deeply, he felt his heart clench painfully at finally being able to hold her after so long,

"Well…I was busy as you see," She stated while pulling back, she laughed out deliriously before spinning around in his trench coat and smiling up at the dark sky, "Oh wow Cas! I wish you could feel the way I do right now…it's amazing, I feel like I'm unstoppable." She exclaimed, Castiel frowned at her and grabbed her arms, before pinning them down at her sides,

"I do feel that way when I am with you." He announced truthfully while rubbing her cheek, Sophia frowned for a moment thoughtfully before chuckling again,

"I must be great in bed then," She uttered before twirling around again, "did you like my dancing Cas?" she queried while shrugging his coat off her shoulder and posing seductively, "I could do one just for you if you'd like?" she queried again, Castiel stared at her bare shoulder for a moment before shaking his head and gulping loudly,

"Na, ah Sunshine keep the coat on," Dean called out, Sophia shrugged and did as he asked while he handed Castiel her bag, "Oh, and I found this in there." He held up a bag of powder and Castiel frowned before grabbing it,

"That's mine." Sophia muttered while swaying over and trying to grab it,

"No, it's not." Castiel growled out, Sophia glared at him and tried to grab it while Castiel handed them quickly back to Dean.

"Give it back!" She snarled while stumbling after Dean. Castiel followed her and grabbed her around the waist, she struggled against him while Castiel's eyes washed over in sadness at her condition.

"Sophia…get in the car." He ordered while tugging her, she struggled against him and so he scooped her up into his arms. She yelped in surprise before turning to him with a wink,

"Hey Cas…." She purred while running her hand down his chest, Castiel gritted his jaw together as she leaned closer so her lips were touching his ear, "If you want me all you have to do is ask." She stated while grazing his ear with her teeth. Castiel shiver before opening his dark blue eyes, he gave Dean a pleading look which surprised both of them. Dean came up and put her handbag and drugs on the floor before Castiel handed Sophia slowly to him.

"Get her into your car." Castiel ordered, he was about to leave when Sophia ran her fingertips along Dean's jaw,

"Did you like my show, I could give you a private-"

"I will take her." Castiel uttered out while grabbing her off Dean, Dean raised an eyebrow up at her and shook his head,

"Who knew losing her soul would make her jump every man she sees." He mumbled, Castiel sent him an annoyed glare, while trying to ignore the way Sophia's hands roamed his neck and chest,

"Lust is an instinct, much like anger." He murmured while placing her in the back of Dean's car. She began to protest again and Castiel huffed,

"Cas I do not wish to get in this car…now let me go or I'll-" she was silenced when Castiel pressed two fingers to her forehead. Dean smirked at him in agreement,

"Take us to the motel you are staying at, I wish for her to get rest." He ordered. Dean nodded as he got in the car and spared them a glance in the review mirror. He frowned at the worried look Castiel had on his face as he cradled an unconscious Sophia's head in his lap,

"Hey…Cas, don't worry she'll pull through." He stated confidently, Castiel's reply was to just meet Dean's gaze with a haunted, lost look before turning back to Sophia.

**I hope you liked it :) reviews much appreciated Xx **


	6. That Thing

Castiel swiftly moved from the door of the motel room to the bed and settled Sophia down gently, he tucked a strand of her newly bright blonde hair behind her ear before standing and turning to Sam. Sam himself was holding a screaming Simon to his chest not knowing at all what to do with him,

"Simon can sense your lacking a soul." Castiel explained while gingerly taking Simon of Sam's hands, he cradled him and hushed him but the child still cried. He looked up at Dean with a confused expression, Dean sighed heavily and went to his bag to pull out a bottle,

"Junior needs to eat Cas," He stated while searching his bag for milk, when he didn't find any he groaned in annoyance and flicked his bag shut, "I'm gonna make a run to the shop for mil-"

"No need," Castiel mumbled, Dean turned back to see him already feeding Simon with a baby bottle filled with milk, Castiel gave his son a small smile but quickly looked up to see Sophia stirring. "Dean hold Simon." He ordered while moving over to Dean, Dean took Simon reluctantly and carried on feeding him while Castiel sat on the edge of the bed. Sophia's head was pounding as she slowly opened her eyes, everything was a blur but she recognised the voices,

"Cas you angelic prick, don't EVER put me out again." She growled while trying to sit up, when she could see properly she glared at Castiel. She was surprised when she saw Dean holding a baby however and her eyes widened marginally,

"That is…our child," Castiel informed her gently, his voice sounding oddly comforting. Sophia cocked her head at it before standing shakily on her legs, she nearly fell but Castiel grabbed her. "I believe your foot wear my have affected your balance." He stated while she sat back down on the bed. Sophia rolled her eyes at him before letting herself fall back. Castiel trench coat that was still wrapped around her opened slightly and she heard Sam chuckle quietly. She inclined her head upwards to look at him upside down,

"Hey Sammy, do you like the view?" She purred out while Castiel fiddled with the ribbons on the high heels. She hissed in pain when he tugged to hard,

"Sorry." He snapped, Sophia thought she heard a slight smugness in his voice but ignored it and looked back at Sam who smirked at her,

"I do, but you have something I want back." He uttered while moving to kneel in front of her, she stretched affectively opening the trench coat a little more and smiled deviously,

"Please tell me I didn't take your virginity Sammy, because…I can't give you that back." She joked, Castiel pulled her other heel off roughly again and she sent him a glare.

"No…but you did take my money." Sam's voice took on a different tone, when once it was light and flirty, now it was angry. Sophia just shrugged as Castiel helped her stand again,

"Well you shouldn't have just left it lying around." She stated, Sam was about to say more but Dean gave him a 'Shut the hell up' look that Sophia found humorous,

"Sophia…" Castiel muttered to get her attention back, "how are you feeling?" he asked while eyeing her as if to find an injury. Sophia rolled her neck and smiled,

"A bit rough." She stated Castiel grabbed her hand and closed his eyes before expelling a gust of air from his lungs,

"I was referring to your actual feelings, how do you FEEL?" he asked again while a drawn look settled on his face. Sophia tried to find an answer for him but that proved to be more difficult that she thought,

"Uh…angry you took my stuff-"

"Drugs that were harming you-" Castiel explained in an annoyed voice, Sophia interrupted him however,

"But you can make that up to me if you want." She mumbled seductively while pulling his hand up to her waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. Castiel's dark blue eyes were sad as he looked on her and he shook his head,

"Crowley was right, she hasn't got a soul." He breathed out, Dean rolled his eyes,

"I could have told you that, she's all over every man-"

"Every hot man." Sophia corrected, Dean flashed her a smirk before continuing,

"Thanks…but she's clearly not the same Sophia we knew." He exclaimed. Sophia huffed and laid her head down on Castiel's shoulder, much to his surprise and delight.

"Poor me…I don't have a soul, someone should make that better." She whispered seductively again while her fingers found their way to Castiel's neck. He shivered at the contact but quickly grabbed her hands,

"No, you're are in no condition to make those sorts of decisions." He snapped in an authoritative way, Sophia just expelled an annoyed breath and pulled away from him,

"Fine whatever," she sighed out, she looked around and a frown appeared on her face, "Didn't we have a dog?" she questioned, Dean nodded while gently passing Simon to Castiel. Sophia didn't know why but her eyes felt glued to Simon.

"Yeah, Jess went with your sisters and mum." Dean informed her, Sophia ignored him however and carried on looking at Simon, he was asleep now but he had her hair. An odd slither of something shot through her heart and she frowned at Simon, Castiel noticed her looking and quickly grabbed Simon before walking over to her,

"Do you wish to hold him?" he queried while sitting down next to her,

"Is he really mine?" she asked while gently running a finger across his head, Castiel nodded while hope seeped into his veins. She cleared her throat and looked down at her hands in what seemed to be a sheepish manner, "Is it okay if…I hold him?" she queried again, She looked up and met Castiel's gaze. Something odd was happening being this close to Simon and she felt compelled to hold him, Castiel's answer was to nod emphatically and gently pass her Simon. She cradled him in the crook of her arm and smiled, an overwhelming feeling of happiness, mixed with sadness filled her and she gave a small water laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked again while sharing a optimistic look with Dean, Sophia looked at him briefly before looking back at Simon,

"Happy, Sad…and" Her brows knitted together as something fuzzy began to appear in her head,

_The fire seemed to lick at her skin and she let out a blood curdling scream. She felt the tears stream down her face as she looked back over to Sam who was going through the same treatment, _

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He roared while Michael increased the fire round his legs, Sophia wretched when she smelt her skin roasting and Lucifer let the fire die down and her fall forward. He walked round her and hummed thoughtfully while drumming his fingers on his chin, _

_"Let's see, is my sweet still pregnant?" he queried, he kicked her in the stomach and she flipped over onto her back with a yelp of pain. She cradled her small bump and glared up at him, _

_"You sick fuck!" She shouted while spitting blood out of her mouth. Lucifer smiled at her and crouched down over her, Sam's screams drifting to her ears. Lucifer put his hands on her stomach and let out a shaky breath filled with anger, _

_"You couldn't have just been happy, this could have been my child and we could have been h-"_

_"Happy, yes how very happy we could have been killing everyone in sight." She growled out through broken teeth, Lucifer glared at her before smirking and gently pushing his hand down. An odd sensation filled her before incredible pain as he fully pushed his hand inside._

"NO!" Sophia shouted while Castiel grabbed Simon and passed him to Dean. She clutched her head and pulled her legs to her chest, "No please, don't, stop!" She screamed again while tears fell from her eyes, Sophia didn't notice however still trapped in her memories. Castiel moved to her and tried to pry her hands out of her hair,

"Sophia please stop," he pleaded, he felt his heart clench horribly tight and he forcefully pulled her hands from her hair. Sophia finally looked up at him with red rimmed haunted eyes, "Sophia it is just a memory…no one will hurt you now." He calmed while cupping her face and wiping her tears away with his thumbs. Sophia's eyes suddenly turned cold as she straightened herself up and pushed his hands off her face,

"Never let me hold that thing again." She snarled while standing up with a hard expression and walking towards the bathroom, Castiel followed her with his eyes all the way till he stood and went back to his wailing son.


	7. Who else can make you Groan like I can?

**Hey, Sorry for not updating a lot recently I have had loads of coursework to deal with. I hope your liking the story so far, and I really look forward to any reviews with complaints or compliments you might have :) Xx **

After Sophia had a shower she pressed her ear against the door to hear if the others had left, when she was satisfied with the silence she opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. She was about to let go of the towel wrapped around her when she saw Castiel's motionless form sitting on the bed. She cocked her hip and placed her hand on it while eyeing him,

"So how can I help my hubby?" she queried, Castiel seemed to wince away from her nickname and met her gaze,

"I am no longer what you would call your 'Hubby' someone removed my mark from you." He stated, Sophia just shrugged and went to the rucksack on the bed, when she searched through it she only found men's close. She was about to comment on it when Castiel made some women's clothes appear on the bed, she sent him a quick nod before grabbing them,

"Yeah I remember, Lucifer didn't like it so he got Sam to carve it off me," she uttered while eyeing the grotesque knitted jumper, it was a light blue and very high neck, "Do you want me to boil alive in this?" she asked while raising one eyebrow. Castile frowned at her and shook his head,

"No, I do however dislike how much skin you were showing-"

"Oh Cas, were you jealous of that dance I did for the other men?" Sophia purred while letting the towel fall so she could put on her underwear. Castiel quickly averted his gaze as his jaw tensed and he clasped his hands together, Sophia smirked at that and made the torture last longer by only putting on her underwear and sitting in front of him on the spare chair,

"No I didn't like it." He simply stated while looking down at his hands. Sophia could sense his discomfort and snickered inside before she replied,

"Well sorry Cas but I don't care what you think, or what anyone thinks for that matter, so I will do what I like-"

"No. You. Won't." Castiel finally met her gaze while a hard commanding look crossed over his face, "You may not be my wife any more, but I still hold your mark…" he growled out, he loosened his tie before unbuttoning his shirt and showing her the strange symbol over his heart, "and this means that I have to take care of you, and watch out for you. And as you no longer have a soul, you are no longer capable of making reasonable decisions, so…I will make them for you." He began to do up his top while Sophia glared at him in anger,

"You generally think I will allow you to control what I-"

"No, I don't. But I didn't really give you a choice…did I," he mumbled as he stood up and walked to her clothes before tossing them to her, she caught them and looked at them with distaste, "And don't think I don't know what you're doing by sitting there in hardly anything, and believe me I can resist." He snapped at her angrily, Sophia pulled the horrid jumper on and scowled at him while she slipped into her jeans,

"Is that so?" she spat, Castiel simply nodded while letting his hands fall to his side,

"I managed to not act on my feelings for you for a long time Sophia, and that was when you were the woman I loved. Now you're the shell of the women I love, and I must protect that shell from things you would do to it." He uttered. Sophia just shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest,

"You can't look after me all the time Cas, what about you angel business you have to deal with?" she questioned with a smug tone, Castiel nodded at that as a thoughtful expression crossed his features for a little while,

"I will ask Dean to look out for you," he stated, Sophia was about to reply when Castiel disappeared, a few seconds later he reappeared with a startled Dean, "Dean, while I am away attending to important matters, I need you to make sure Sophia doesn't do anything she would regret." Dean looked at Castiel then at Sophia and shook his head,

"Na ah, I'm not being your babysitter Cas, I already have to look after junior." He murmured while walking back to the door, Castiel appeared in front of him with a defiant gaze,

"I wasn't giving you a choice Dean, I have sacrificed a lot for you in the past and this is the way you can repay me." He waved his hand at Sophia who's response was to snort in a disgruntled manner. Dean groaned and rubbed his forehead before reluctantly nodding,

"Fine, you owe me." He replied, Castiel cocked his head,

"I owe you nothing Dean, this is you paying me back." Was all he said before he disappeared. Sophia chuckled as Dean cursed loudly in annoyance, he looked over to her and glared,

"What's so funny ice queen?" he asked, Sophia just shrugged while fiddling with a loose strand on her jumper,

"Your Castiel's whipping boy." She uttered while looking up at him with dark amusement, Dean's jaw tensed as he grounded his teeth together, he marched over to her and grabbed her elbow before tugging her along,

"Shut it Blondie." He snapped before dragging her out of her room and down the corridor into his and Sam's. When they entered Sophia noted that Simon was asleep in his car seat, and she took the seat furthest away from him. Sam noticed and scoffed,

"He won't bite, he just makes a lot of noise." He spat, Sophia just sat on the floor and sent him a quick glare,

"Go fuck yourself Sam." She growled out, Sam smirked and winked at her,

"I would much rather f-"

"Sam if you finish those words you will regret it," Dean interrupted while pointing a finger at Sam, Sam in response rolled his eyes, "I need to look after you two soulless bastards, and junior…So I am already on edge, so I really don't need you to piss me off." He snarled. Simon began to stir so Dean knelt down and rocked his car seat, sending Simon to sleep again.

"You're a natural Dean." Sophia noted though she wasn't really interested, Dean scowled at her,

"One wrong move Sophia and I swear to God I will hit you," he snapped, Sophia just allowed a small mocking smile to form on the edges of her lips and she shrugged,

"Cas won't like you hitting me Dean." She mumbled,

"Cas won't like you screwing around either, so I'm sure he will give me a little leeway." he stated, Sophia glared up at him as she saw the truth in his words before letting her head fall back against the wall with a thud. After a few minutes of quiet Dean broke it again, "Why are you so scared of junior anyway?" he asked, Sophia closed her eyes and breathed in deeply,

"He made me…feel something, and that made my memories hurt." She answered truthfully. Dean's brows knitted in confusion,

"How so?" he questioned again,

"I can deal with what happened in Hell, it's just…what happened, but when Simon was in my arms, something clicked and the memories of the torture, the hopelessness, the fear, the sadness…all came rushing back. So if all I have to do to avoid that is to stay away from Simon, that's just what I will do." She informed him again with exasperation in her voice. Soon after they fell into silence, Sam and Dean checking their guns, while Sophia just sat on the floor with her back to the wall staring at her son. Soon enough Dean began to drift to sleep, Sophia didn't notice however till she felt Sam put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he smirked at her before nodding over to Dean who was now fully asleep,

"I'm not having sex with you Sammy sorry." She whispered, Sam frowned at her before tugging her to stand,

"Why not, grown a soul all of a sudden?" he questioned, Sophia just chuckled quietly and shook her head,

"No, you clearly haven't either, I just know what's best for me. And If I sleep with you know, at the first chance I get then Dean will be less inclined to trust me." She muttered while Sam slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, She put her hands on his chest and shook her head,

"Come on Soph, who else can make you scream like I did?" he asked while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Sophia just snickered again before bringing her knee up to his groin, Sam crumbled to the ground groaning and she crouched over him,

"Come on Sam, who else can make you groan like I just did?" she questioned before sitting near Dean instead of Sam.

**I hope you liked it, Review's please :) Xx **


	8. Tell me your mine

**Hey I hope you like this chapter :) and I hope your liking the story. Reviews always welcomed Xx **

Sophia idly drummed her fingers on the surface of the table while she waited for her pancakes to arrive. She didn't feel like eating, she never really felt like eating now, but Dean had insisted upon it claiming that Castiel would want her to eat. When the pancakes arrived she looked at them and scrunched her nose, they were drenched in golden syrup and the sweet sugary smell of them drifted to her nose. If she had her soul she would have devoured them by now, but as it was, she didn't, so they just sat there untouched. Sam was doing the same while his eyes just darted the diner as if looking for a threat. Sophia studied him for a moment before turning her gaze to Dean, he was already halfway through his pie and was starting to eye Sam's pancakes. Sophia huffed and looked to Simon who was starting to wriggle, a few minutes later he began to whimper and Sophia let her head fall onto the table with a groan.

"Again, really?" Dean complained while pushing his plate away, he reached for Simon who was sitting in his car seat next to Sam, and picked him up, making sure his head was supported by his forefingers. "Sophia, order me another pie to go…Sam go pay." Dean ordered while he left to take Simon to the changing room. Sophia watched Simon until he was out of view then let out a pent up breath, as Sam left she waved over the waitress.

"Can I help you Miss?" she asked while pulling a pen and note pad out,

"Yeah, can you get me an apple pie to go, and add it to that guys bill." She pointed to Sam and the waitress nodded before departing to carry out her task. Sophia sighed and cracked her fingers, as she stood the chair scrapped across the ground making a screeching nose and attracting the other customers attention. She ignored them however and left, when she was in the Impala she let her body relax. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window to see Sam and Dean making their way to the car, bickering as usual,

"All I'm saying Is I'm a better hunter now Dean." Sam mumbled while getting into the front seat, Dean scoffed and shook his head as he opened the back door of the Impala and began strapping Simons car seat in. Sophia tensed immediately at Simon's closeness and shifted into the car side.

"Yeah, your also a huge douche now." Dean growled out, he checked the car seat before closing the door and getting into the driver's seat,

"Dean, I don't want it back-"

"I don't care what you want Sam!" Dean finally exclaimed while giving his brother a disbelieving look, "This isn't you, this is not…you. You wouldn't want this," he waved his hand in Sam's direction, "Do you even feel anything anymore Sam?" Dean queried, Sophia looked on with interest although she already knew Sam's answer. Sam regarded Dean for a moment before shaking his head,

"No…I don't." he simply stated, Dean looked at him in what seemed like distaste mixed with sadness before turning back to the front and starting the car. Sophia pursed her lips at the argument before looking out of her window. The car journey was spent in awkward silence, well for Dean it was awkward, but for her and Sam it was just silence. After a couple of hours Dean's grip on the car wheel became tight and he huffed,

"Right, screw Cas…you and junior are going to stay at Bobbys. If Cas doesn't like it he can fricken deal with it." Dean growled. Sophia just cast him a glance before shrugging, she turned back to look out of the window again when she felt a body squeeze in next to her,

"I agree with this course of action completely." Castiel stated in a stoic voice next to her. He turned his head and gave her a small smile before grabbing her knee with his hand. She rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the front. Castiel frowned at her but turned back to Dean,

"What? Did you hear me talking just now?" Dean questioned, Castiel shook his head as his hand remained on Sophia's knee,

"No, I have matters you will find interesting and I thought we needed to discuss." Castiel murmured, Dean just groaned and shook his head while turning the car round a corner,

"Yeah Okay, but first off I'm dropping Ice bitch and junior at Bobby's…he can deal with them." Dean stated. Castiel nodded in agreement before turning his attention to Simon. He was asleep at the moment so Castiel gently rubbed Simon's cheek with his index finger,

"Sophia, you will not appreciate it now, but when you have your soul back I hope you will like the name I have given our son." He mumbled, he turned back to her to see her starring out the window, she hummed in an unimpressed way and Castiel shook his head in annoyance,

"See what I mean…Ice bitch." Dean snapped, Castile had to nod in agreement before squeezing her knee one last time,

"I will meet you later Dean." He simply said before disappearing, Dean glared at Sophia through the rear-view mirror,

"You couldn't even pretend to be interested?" he asked with an edge to his voice, Sophia turned to him and sighed dramatically,

"I have no soul Dean dearest…so, I really don't care." She breathed out, she spared a glance to Simon and felt her heart clench before looking back out the window again and ignoring Dean's cursing.

Eventually after another few hours and a couple of stops for Simon, they were at Bobby's house. Sophia pulled herself out of the car and stretched before starting to walk towards the door,

"Hey!" Dean called out while opening the trunk of his car, on top of all the weapons, was the baby bag filled with formula and nappies, "take this in princess." Dean threw her the bag and she caught it nimbly before carrying on her way up to the house. Bobby sent her a weary glance and she snorted,

"Your soulless too Bobby, or have you forgotten about that deal you made with Crowley." She drawled out while dumping the bag onto the table. She heard a small whimper and turned to see Dean carrying Simon in,

"Hey so I take it this is the little lad?" Bobby mumbled with a sigh while walking over, Dean nodded and allowed Bobby to take Simon, "What's the matter?" Bobby asked Simon who just whimpered again, "Is ya mama being a bitch?" he asked,

"Please refrain from saying that word in front of Simon, I don't like it when Dean does it either." Castiel stated. His eyes found Sophia's immediately before he walked over and cupped her cheek,

"I still haven't got a soul Cas, all that lovely dovey crap isn't going to work on me." She breathed out with exasperation. Castiel glared at her and shook his head,

"I am well aware of that," he snapped before turning back to Bobby, "make sure that she doesn't leave the house, and take care of my son." He rasped out before walking over to Dean. Bobby rose his eyebrows and scoffed,

"How the hell am I a meant make sure she stays in?" he asked incredulously,

"I threatened to hit her." Dean mumbled as if being helpful, Castiel sent him a shocked gaze and Dean responded by shrugging,

"Yeah well, I'll try that, thanks," Bobby uttered sarcastically, he walked up to Sophia and tried to hand her Simon. Her eyes widened and she moved away swiftly, "What the hell?" Bobby growled out. Castiel watched Sophia's actions and sighed,

"Crowley seems to think that because Simon was a part of her, he is also has a part of her soul." Castiel informed them, Dean's brows drew together in confusion as he went to the fridge for a beer.

"And that means?" he questioned, Castiel huffed before pinching the bridge of his nose,

"It means that whenever she holds him her emotions will come back. She will be herself again, unfortunately that also means that her memories will be painful." At the end of speaking Castiel turned and gave a sad look to Sophia who just carried on staring at Simon with wide fearful eyes, "Dean may we speak for a moment?" Castiel asked, before Dean could answer they had both disappeared from the room. Sophia let out a pent up breath and quickly ran up to the guest room in Bobby's house. She ran her fingers threw her hair and closed her eyes while trying to will her body to relax,

"looks like you're in need of some stress relief." Sam purred at his snaked his arm around her waist. Sophia actually leaned into him and hummed, anything to get her mind away from that horrible hopeless feeling. She turned in his arms and reached up before touching his face,

"Don't go soft Sam." She growled before tensing her grip on his face, she was about to lean in when she heard a flapping of wings then utter silence. She opened her eyes to see she was in some fancy hotel room, she glared around for the culprit of her disappearance till she found him standing in the corner with a scowl on his face,

"Is that what you're really want?" Castiel questioned, his voice taking on a darker tone as he took a step forward. Sophia turned and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manner,

"Is what, what I really want?" she asked back, Castiel appeared in front of her before grabbing her chin roughly and tugging it up so her eyes met his,

"For me to not be tender?" He whispered with a glare. Sophia allowed a smirk to crawl across her lips as her hands ran up his chest in an alluring way,

"I need the rough stuff, I don't need to be looked after…that only works for girls who have souls." She breathed into his ear. Castiel shivered in delight at her closeness that he found to have missed so much, he felt a hole in his heart gradually being filled, but would only be completely gone when he knew she was safe and her again. He grounded his together at what he was about to do, but if he could please her maybe she wouldn't go crawling to Sam. He steeled himself before growling and opening his darkening eyes and throwing her across the hotel room onto the bed. Sophia laughed and tried to sit up on her elbows only to find him pining her hands above her,

"Fine we'll do it your way." He snarled before kissing her neck gently, Sophia rolled her eyes in disappointment at his gentleness, but then squealed in surprise as he bit down in the juncture of her neck hard enough to cause a bruise.

"Cas, I like this side of you." She purred while grinding her hips up to his. He tensed at her action and had to stifle a groan, she did it again however and flipped him onto his back, "My turn now." She breathed out, while she examined him he couldn't help but marvel in her. With her cheeks flushed and her green eyes alight with lust and excitement, he frowned at her hair and quickly put his hand in it before pulling her head down for a rough kiss. Without her noticing he changed it back to its original colour, she bit down on his lip hard enough for it to bleed and he hissed,

"Don't bite me." He said while biting her lip back, he tasted her blood and felt guilty for it but knew this is how the soulless her wanted it. Sophia pushed him back onto he bed and pulled his shirt open, she chuckled and scrapped her nails none to gently down his chest and stomach. Castiel gasped at the action as the memories of their first time came flooding back, he sat up suddenly and kissed her softly this time, much to her distaste. He brought his lips to her ear and closed his eyes before breathing in her sent, "I will bring back my Sophia." He breathed out before going back to how they were.

As Sophia scratched her nails down Castiel's back he groaned and bit her neck hard again,

"Tell me your mine." He snarled out, hoping she wouldn't catch onto to what he was doing. Her eyes lit up at the challenge and she shook her head, Castiel's eyes narrowed and he slowed down his pace, she bit her lip and moaned in annoyance,

"Fine your mine." She breathed out, Castiel still didn't speed up and she dug her nails into his lower back to try and encourage him,

"Promise me." He growled while speeding up to distract her, she yelped in pleasure and sighed,

"Yes whatever, I promise I'm yours." She gasped. Castiel smirked against her skin and he moved his hand over her chest,

"And I promise I am yours." He whispered before marking her with his symbol. She hissed as she finally caught on to what he was doing,

"You bastard!-" She began to yell, but Castiel silenced her by picking up his pace and becoming slightly rougher. Sophia decided she would kick his ass later.

**Oh Cas you sneaky Bastard ;) **


	9. Less Holy

**Hey sorry for not updating recently been really busy! argh! anyway enjoy, and feedback on how you like the story so far would be really welcome and really useful so I can see where I can do better. :D Xx **

Sophia rolled over with a satisfied smirk and sighed, Castiel ran his fingers up and down her right arm as he held her, with concern evident in his blue eyes. She groaned and pulled herself to sit up as her muscles ached, she chuckled and rolled her neck bringing her hand up to touch the bruises on her neck.

"Dam Cas…if I had known how rough you could be then I would have asked you to do that before." She purred while turning to face him, she winked and pulled the covers up.

"We wouldn't have done that ever," Castiel snapped, Sophia rolled her eyes and stretched her arms up. Castiel looked at the scars on her back and frowned, his hand darted out and began tracing the many horrific new ones, "These are new." He stated with a slight edge to his voice. Sophia stood up and dropped the covers on the bed, not caring about her nudity at all,

"Yeah Lucifer and Michael liked their knifes, and their fire, oh and pins, and many other different things they could use to harm Sam and I…or they got us to hurt each other. If we didn't, we got tortured more, but it was better than hurting each other." She informed him as she made her way to the bathroom. Castiel sighed, sat forward before allowing his head to fall into his hands, he never felt useless, apart from when he couldn't find God. He promised to protect her from Lucifer, and he failed, instead of protecting her she fell into the cage with Lucifer himself. Castiel was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a shout. He looked up to see Sophia dressed in her trousers and bra pointing angrily at her mark,

"Sophia-"he uttered out tiredly when she interrupted him,

"You think you could get me to forget by fucking me-"

"Please don't use such language-"

"I don't give a fuck what you think take this off!" She yelled at him. Castile appeared in front of her with his face covered in ager,

"No I will not, the Sophia I loved wouldn't want me to so I'm doing what she wants…not you." He snarled out. Sophia glared at him heatedly before swinging a clenched fist and punching him in the face, his face moved to the side and he just quirked his lip at her.

"Oh God you stone freak!" Sophia screamed as she cradled her hand against her chest. She bite her lip and groaned before glaring at him, Castiel just sighed and grabbed her hand before closing his eyes and healing it.

"Better?" he asked rubbing the top of her hand, she yanked it out of his grip and crossed her arms over his chest,

"Take me back to Bobby's." she snapped knowing how childish she most look, Castiel looked expectantly at her outfit and she growled at him in annoyance before grabbing her top and yanking it on.

"Better." He mumbled before grabbing her hand and taking them back to Bobby's. When they were back Sophia turned to find Sam, Dean, Bobby and Simon in his car seat sitting round the kitchen,

"Where've you been?" Asked Dean eyeing her and Castiel suspiciously, Sophia smirked and pulled down her top to show them the bite marks on her neck,

"Making Cas less holy." She stated with a dark spark in her eye. Castiel glared as she moved to sit on the sofa in the other room and only turned his attention back to the three men when Dean scoffed,

"Jeez Cas it's looks like you were trying to eat through her neck." Dean uttered out in disbelief. Castiel felt shame slither round his heart and he shook his head,

"You should have seen what he looked like Dean, Scratches all down his back!" Sophia called out with a smug look on her face. Sam chuckled and shook his head,

"Yeah he probably got off worse, I know I-" Sam stopped speaking when he saw Castiel's dark blue eyes started to swirl in rage, and Dean facing him mouthing 'Shut it' and drawing a line over his throat to insinuate it being slit.

"Wait what?" Bobby asked with obvious confusion. Dean huffed in exasperation and covered his eyes with his hand while Sophia popped up off the sofa,

"Oh didn't you hear, I took Sammy boy here for a ride…a little test run to see how soulless sex was, turns out it was pretty great." She stated in a factual way while winking at Sam who returned it with a predatory gleam. Castiel glared at them all and groaned as he felt a hole in his chest beginning to ache at Sophia's flirtations and actions towards other men, without asking them he disappeared with Sam and Dean. Sophia just shrugged and hopped back onto the couch with a bag of crisps before turning on the TV, Bobby glared at the back of her head before turning and checking on Simon.

_A few days later. _

Sophia stretched after her workout and sighed in satisfaction, she turned to see Bobby sitting on the deck with Simon glaring at her. She winked at him and dropped to the floor doing push ups,

"You're a terrible mother." Bobby mumbled, Sophia let out a breathless chuckle as she pushed up again and jumped onto her feet,

"Don't care old man," she replied while stretching her arms again, "I'm a brilliant hunter." She stated again. She gave him a smug smile as she jogged past him into the house, she quickly went upstairs and showered before hissing in pain as she touched her sore breasts while washing. She glared down at them and got out the shower before wrapping a towel around her middle and doing the same with her hair. She looked at them in the mirror and frowned, they were bigger but incredibly sore as if she was about to start her period but a lot worse. She shook her head in confusion and decided to get dress instead of contemplate what was wrong with them. Once she was dressed she went down into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, when she turned around she dropped it on the floor as Bobby was holding Simon to her.

"What are you doing?" She snarled quietly while holding her hand to her chest to stop the rapid beating. Her throat constricted as a burning sensation ran through her veins, Bobby just glared at her and wobbled Simon slightly while supporting his head,

"Hold him for a second I need to make a run to the shop for formula." he replied, before she could think Simon was in her arms, her skin rose up in Goosebumps while her eyes widened and memories flooded her. Bobby was prepared for this and grabbed a chair before forcefully sitting her in it, he had a theory with Simon sharing Sophia's soul and wanted to try it out while still being safe. Sophia cried out as another memory flooded her senses,

_Her calf ripped from her bone as she fell to the floor in a heap of sorrow and pain. Michael watched on as Lucifer toyed with her yet again, she seemed to be his favourite. He stabbed another hook into her other calf and began to pull on it slowly, _

_"Do you regret being so noble my sweet." He spat out with venom. Sam's screaming could be heard as he begged for them to stop hurting her, this was his torture for now, to watch her surfer. Sophia cried out again and shook her head as she felt the horrid burning pain of her skin being ripped apart,_

_"No! I don't….agh…I would do it again!" She gasped out while blood dribbled from the side of her mouth, _

_"Your useless piece of dirt." Lucifer snarled before snapping her neck in anger and bringing her back for yet another round of slow torture. _

"Whoa, whoa, you okay?" Bobby's voice brought her out of her dark memories as shiver's racked her body, Simon was still in her arms and she looked at him in fear before another emotion slowly started to take over. A warm embrace surrounded her heart as she looked down on her son, tear's fell from her green eyes and fell down her cheeks, "come on girl your killing me, are you okay?" Bobby asked again. Sophia let out a noise in the back of her throat between pain and happiness, she nodded and allowed a sob past her lips as she brought Simon further up to lay a kiss onto his forehead,

"Simon…he remembered my brother." She whispered as she pushed the small curls back on Simon's head. Bobby felt joy and smiled brightly at her before crouching down,

"Who remembered what?" he queried while rubbing Simon's cheek, Sophia's eyes never left her son's dark blue ones.

"Castiel remember my brother." She breathed out again. She let out another sob and brought Simon's head up to hold him against her chest,

"I can't believe it worked." Bobby murmured. Sophia looked up at him and nodded before standing and bouncing Simons around,

"Don't take him off me, I don't want to be her." She uttered while staring intently into Simon's eyes.

"I won't if I don't have to, but what about your memories?" Bobby asked with obvious concern, she met his gaze finally before looking back at Simon,

"I can deal with them as long as I have him in my arms," she answered all though it was a lie, she felt fear in the deepest part of her mind and heart constantly. Lucifer had Favorited her in the cage, preferring to punish her for not doing what she was asked and being a good wife, and what he did still haunted her. She felt as if he was still lurking over her shoulder staring at her with his angry eyes intent on harming her in every way possible. Simon made a whimper and she hushed him with a small watery smile on her lips, but with Simon in her arms she could fight away the memories, 'he can't harm me anymore' she thought in her head, although another part answered 'Your never safe from me my swwet.' Lucifer's voice smug drifted round her mind. She shook her head as her blood turned to ice, she wouldn't allow fear to get to her, she would find strength in Simon, and hopefully Castiel when he got back from whatever he was doing.

**I hoped you liked it, Review's welcomed, need feedback to see how I'm doing, thanks for reading :D Xx **


	10. I found it beautiful

**Hey I hope your liking the story, I will be updating every weekend now as I have way to much college work to do it every day. Reviews always welcomed and I would like to know how you think the story is going so far? :D Xx **

"Bobby?" Sophia uttered with worry written on her features, he turned to look up from his book about myth's to meet her gaze,

"Yes?" he mumbled back, she stroked Simon's cheek before looking to the window with a sigh,

"How do I sleep with a new born in my bed?" she asked while turning back to face him with a frown, Bobby's eyebrows shot up and he shrugged with a snort,

"The Hell if I know, why don't you go on the laptop and research it or something." He murmured, Sophia shook her head at him but did as he advised, she grabbed the laptop and placed it on her knees mindful of Simon who was sleeping in his sling. After a while of research she found she could sleep with Simon in her bed, she just had to make sure she didn't smother him. She looked to the clock to find it only read seven thirty on it, with a sigh she stood up and nodded to Bobby,

"I'm off to bed, I think this no soul thing has drained me." She informed him while walking up the stairs, Bobby called 'Goodnight' after her and she replied the same. When they were in her room she didn't bother taking off her clothes, not wanting to wake up Simon, so instead just lay down in the bed and settled Simon down against her. Without waking him she took the sling off and pulled him to her chest, for a while she found it too hard to sleep, constantly worrying she was going to roll over and smother him, but soon enough tiredness won and she found her eyelids becoming heavy. As the cradle of sleep welcomed her she found herself in a pitch black room, or at least she thought it was a room she couldn't really tell by the lack of corners and walls. She heard footsteps and looked around to see Lucifer approaching with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face,

"Hello my sweet…miss me." He mumbled while slowly stepping towards her, Sophia shook her head as her breath left her.

"No, no, this is just a dream…your still in the cage." She snarled while stepping away from him, Lucifer cocked his head to the side and hummed before crossing his arms over his chest,

"Are you sure you left…I mean you're aware of all the FUN we had." He uttered while appearing in front of her, Sophia let out a frightened screamed and tried to run away when he grabbed her arms.

"No I got out! Crowley pulled me out your just a figment of my imagination nothing more!" she yelled while trying to dislodge herself from his hold. Lucifer moved in and trailed his nose up her neck before sighing in what seemed like a happy way,

"Maybe…or maybe not, I'll let you decide that one." He whispered against her ear before nipping it. Sophia whimpered as fear tingled her skin and Goosebumps rose up on her flesh, she tried to find the strength to move him away but she couldn't find any. Suddenly everything was gone and Sophia snapped open her eyes to see she was still in bed, with her son in her arms and Bobby in the house. She looked down to see Simon's screaming had wakened her hugged him thankfully before trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He buried his head into her chest and she bit back a hiss of pain,

"Don't, pickle they hurt, and mummy doesn't have any milk-" she stopped mid-sentence as a thought came to her. It wasn't time for her to have her period, and she definitely wasn't pregnant, or at least she hoped she wasn't. Perhaps her body was responding to the proximity of Simon being near her, her body was four months pregnant when Lucifer ripped Simon out, so maybe she still had those hormones in her system. She shook her head at her thought but the way Simon kept on nestling towards her breasts as if he was hungry made her give in. She sat up in the bed and placed him in the crook of her arm while pulling down a part of her top, with sigh she allowed him to latch on. She bit her lip in pain at first but after a while it died down and shock replaced It, "That's…well a surprise." She breathed out while watching Simon feed. She felt her heart swell as he grabbed one of her fingers and began to close his eyes, "You're so beautiful," she murmured while she wiggled her finger with his hand wrapped round it, "I'm going to sing you a song, but the beginning makes angels sound nice…most of them are very mean, apart from your daddy…he's an exemption." She mumbled tiredly before taking a deep breath and starting to sing quietly, "On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true, so they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue." She blew on his eyes slightly and chuckled inwardly to herself as his breath became even.

"Sophia…" a familiar raspy voice whispered. Sophia's head snapped her as her eyes widened and she looked to see Castiel standing in the corner with confusion and hope in his eyes,

"Castiel." She responded with a dumbstruck expression, Castiel moved swiftly across the room and knelt down in front of her. His eyes travelled to Simon and he looked back at her before cupping her face,

"Is this my Sophia?" he questioned while rubbing his thumb along her cheek bone. Her mouth was still handing open in shock but she nodded, Castiel made the first desperate sound she heard come from him as he moved in and pushed his lips to hers. She felt tears sting the edges of her eyes and allowed them to spill over as she delicately moved her mouth against his, he smiled and she responded as he pulled away,

"You seem to be showing more emotions than when last I saw you." She stated quietly, Castiel nodded as he kept one hand on her shoulder and another wrapped around her arms that were holding Simon.

"I believe my experiences have changed me a great deal, when you…left I felt lost." He uttered out under his breath, Sophia closed her eyes in heart ache and shook her head,

"I am so sorry Cas…I had to do what I did." She mumbled while tears began to spill their way down her cheeks, he rubbed them away with a frown and sighed,

"I did not mean to insinuate that I disagree with your decision, it was logical…just hard to accept." He stated in the factual way Sophia loved. She smiled at him lovingly and turned her head towards their son,

"I found out I can breast feed." She simply informed him. Castiel didn't seem shocked and just nodded,

"I thought this would happen, your body would respond to the child's pheromones and seeing as you recently were pregnant…then your body would react." He informed her, Sophia shook her head in confusion and looked back to Simon,

"But it wasn't recent-"

"For you it wasn't recent because time in hell is different from time on earth," he interrupted while staring into her eyes, they fell into a silence and Sophia smiled sweetly at him,

"I love you." She whispered, he smiled widely at her and moved in to kiss her softly on the lips,

"And I you." He rasped out while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Sophia turned back to look Simon and pulled him away from her breast, he stirred slightly but went back to sleep.

"How long have you been in here?" she asked while sliding back down the bed and moving along so he could squeeze in behind Simon. He looked at her confused on what she was asking him to do when she huffed and rolled her eyes, "Get in the bed." She stated. Castiel hummed in understanding and did as she asked, while avoiding touching Simon in case of waking him.

"I have been here since you woke up." He informed her. Sophia blushed realising he heard her sung and cleared her throat,

"Well you could have told me you were standing there." She murmured. Castiel found it endearing how she blushed and trailed his hand up her jaw line,

"I found It beautiful." He uttered out. Sophia smiled at him and kissed the palm of his hand before a yawn escaped her, "You should rest." He stated. Sophia nodded sleepily but opened her eyes to look at him,

"Don't let Lucifer come to my dreams." She asked him. Castiel frowned but kissed her hand that was wrapped around Simon,

"I won't allow him to come near you ever again." He replied while curling his arm around her waist, mindful of Simon in between them.

**Review on how you like the story so far would be much appreciated, thank you for reading :D Xx **


	11. Empty feeling

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy with college work, my book, Christmas present shopping...and to top it all off I have just got Laryngitis :'( poor me. **

**I know this is a short chapter and I am sorry for that, but my throat is killing me :( I will write another chapter as soon as possible :) **

**Reviews always welcomed :) and thank you for the reviews I have already received :D Xx **

Sophia woke with a startled jump as Simon's cries drifted to her ears, she pulled him quickly to her chest and attempted to calm him, while taking note that Castiel was nowhere to be seen. She felt her heart drop at that, but she understood as the new 'Chief' of Heaven he had a lot of responsibilities. With a sigh she sat up cradling Simon to her chest and allowed him to feed, once he was done and back to sleep she held him in the crook of her arm and left the room. She found Bobby asleep on the sofa with a book on his chest, she mused that he must have fallen asleep while working and shook her head in concern. She quickly found the sling she used to hold Simon to her, and put it round her neck before laying him down in it. When that was done she grabbed a blanket and gently laid it over Bobby before grabbing the book he was reading. The page he was reading was about the soul, she huffed and looked down at Simon's sleeping face. When he was near her she at least felt like herself, but without her own complete soul she still felt slightly hollow, a gap in her chest waiting to be filled. Sophia was stirred from her thoughts when she heard Bobby groan and looked up to see him rubbing his face tiredly,

"Hey, Castiel made a visit." She mumbled while placing the book face down on the table, Bobby jumped at her and mumbled something under his breath in annoyance,

"I'm aware, he told me YET AGAIN to look after you…God you would think he thought he was talking to a brick wall." He murmured, Sophia chuckled at that and Bobby looked up at her, "Any reason why he came, or was he just checking up on you?" he asked, Sophia shrugged and relaxed a bit into the chair she was sitting in.

"I think he could sense my fear through the mark he gave me." She uttered with a thoughtful expression on her face. Bobby's eyebrow came together in confusion as he leant forward clasping his hands.

"Mark? And fear? What scared you?" he questioned again with genuine worry in his voice. Sophia pulled down a part of her top to show Castiel's mark on her chest, "I heard from Dean that it was cut off." Bobby informed her, Sophia physically winced at the memory that came to her head and forced it away before speaking again,

"It was cut off, but Castiel recently put it back…and now he can sense when I'm scarred, angry, all those sorts of strong emotions. And the reason for why I was scared is because I had a dream about Lucifer." She breathed out with obvious exasperation, she pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed in deeply.

"Oh…well, how often do you have these dreams?" Bobby asked again, Sophia huffed and stood up, careful not to wake Simon, and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a glace of water.

"Last night was the first one I had…I didn't have dreams when I didn't have a soul." She replied when she was back in the living room, she paused for a while as she contemplated something "It's odd, now I…kinda…have a soul I feel as if he is with me, as if he's just waiting for me to slip up." She murmured while a shiver went through her body,

"Well that's not good." Bobby mumbled while leaning back into the sofa, Sophia snorted and nodded while taking a sip of her water. They fell into a silence after that, both their minds plagued by all the current events, Sophia sighed and sat forward placing her glace on the table,

"Well at least we-" she was interrupted when a man dressed in a black suit appeared in the centre of the room, he had a smirk plastered on his withered face as he took a step forward. Bobby and Sophia snapped out of their shock and reached for any weapon, Sophia grabbed a small switch knife she hid in her sock while Bobby pulled out a gun from behind the sofa cushion. The man in black chuckled darkly and shook his head,

"Please, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now…I actually have something to give you." He pointed at Sophia before smiling darkly again and appearing in front of her. Sophia brought up her knife while shielding Simon, only to have it knocked from her hand,

"What do you want?" she snarled into his face, he smiled at her as he slowly brought up his hand,

"I'm doing Dean a favour." He uttered out quietly before touching her forehead with his forefingers. Sophia felt the empty feeling in her chest being filled before everything went quiet, and black surrounded her.

**I will update as soon as I can, MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


End file.
